A Slave for Life: Riki's Revenge
by kaminx
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 19 of 'A Slave for Life'. Riki seeks revenge after Iason finally goes too far and his power awakens. This is a side story of the original. (Rated M for gruesome scenes)
1. Transformation & Murder

**Author** ' **s Note:** This takes place after Chapter 19. Since you wanted Iason to suffer, here you go!

* * *

Riki hit the bed with a harsh force and before he could think, he was pinned down by the livid Prince. He couldn't figure out why the man was so upset, what had happened to him? He was so gentle while he was under the cloak after being tormented on stage. What happened?

"Did you enjoy those girls, wolf cub?" he hissed. "Did you enjoy the drugs?"

"No! Let me go you fucker!" Riki started to thrash under the hold, but was successfully squished under the Prince. "What is wrong with you!"

Iason hit the mongrel's face, his anger boiling over. "You belong to me! Have you forgotten, you whore?"

Riki's head was spinning. Nothing made sense! Why was the Prince acting so strange, what was wrong with him? It was almost as if he had been put under some spell that was turning him into a monster! "Stop! Let me go!"

Iason ripped off the little clothing Riki did have on and thrust two fingers inside the boy. Riki howled in protest, his body jolting before thrashing away from the pain. "I've had it, you are going to remember once and for all!"

Riki started to scream as the ruthless fingers of the Prince speared into his sensitive areas, completely missing his secret pleasure spot in their assaults. "Stop! St—aaugh!"

After ramming his fingers in for awhile, the Prince unlaced his breeches and pinned the mongrel's body still. "You'll remember this time!"

"Don't—!" Riki screamed in pure agony as the Prince forced his way in, his opening only mildly lubricated. The raw penetration sent his body arching unnaturally into the bed as he fought to free himself.

"You. Are. Mine!" Iason roared, pounding mercilessly into the body before him. He tightened his grip on the tanned hips, nearly breaking the bones in his blind rage.

Riki's lips convulsed, no words escaping, only the sound of strangled cries of pain. His eyes shed endless tears as sobs shook his frame as he weakly tried to fight back against the assault. He desperately tried to push the Prince out, but all it seemed to do was have the Prince push harder. "Pl—pl...ease!" he managed between sobs.

Completely lost in his insane anger, he ignored Riki's cries and pleads. He continued to thrust in and out of the youth's body, blood slicking the insides and aiding the movement. "Never will anyone else...have you!"

* * *

Iason rose from the bed, glancing down at his mongrel without sympathy as he finished dressing. Riki could barely blink, his body ached in every nook and cranny. Tears stained his tanned cheeks as he laid there like a corpse.

"Clean him up," Iason ordered, knowing that the servants on the other side would hear him. "And leave him in his room."

The door closed behind the blonde, and soon servants emerged. A child's cry filled the room as the little half blood ran forward. He gripped onto the bedding and peeked up at the mongrel, bawling hysterically.

Jak walked over, scooping the crying child up in his arms and carrying him back to the spot in the servants quarters. Daryl slowly approached, unsure of where to begin in tending to the abused mongrel.

"I'm so sorry, Riki," he whispered, gently applying a warm wet cloth the the tanned body. "Jak, grab some pain medicine."

Riki winced at even the slightest of touch, tears pooling in his eyes. Jak dabbed his tears and pressed a bottle to his lips. A liquid filled his mouth which he struggled to swallow, but after he did it seemed to numb him. _Please, please. How much more do I have to endure?_

 _ **Be still, child. You are not forgotten.**_

The mongrel would have gasped if his battered body would have allowed it. Tears poured down from his eyes as joy took over him and as the voice within him seemed to ease his aching more than the medicine. Oh how he waited for this day! _What are you?_

 _ **I am the Nameless One. Your cries have not gone unheard, Chosen One. The time has come for you to become what you were born to be.**_

 _Will it hurt?_ Riki asked, not wanting anymore agony to find him.

 _ **The pain will vanish when you become your true form. I promise you, this will be the only time it will be painful.**_

A pressure formed on Riki's chest, and his breath started to disappear as if it were being pulled from his lungs. His mouth opened and closed frantically as he couldn't keep the air inside of him.

"Riki?" Daryl called, noticing the change in the mongrel and the frantic look in the dark eyes. "Jak! Get the Prince, something's wrong!" He grabbed onto Riki's hand. "Riki!"

The mongrel started gasping wildly as his body broke out into a series of tremors. Sweat beads began to form along his skin as pain shot through his veins all they way to his fingertips. It was pure torture. His own blood ached!

The half blood ran into the room, panicked cries emitting from his tiny form as he began to tug Daryl away from the danger.

 _ **Endure it, Riki. Endure it and the pain will forever vanish.**_

Riki released an agonizing groan, a weird wave of anger and sadness fluttering through his body. He regained feeling in his fingertips and dug them into the bed. His vision vanished for a second and then returned even clearer.

"What's going on here?" the Prince demanded, storming into the room. His eyes landed upon his mongrel and a frown creased his forehead. "What is wrong with you?"

Riki grit his teeth and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was pinning the Prince down on the floor, gripping onto the marble neck. He dug his sharp nails into the flesh, tightening his hold. "DIE!" he snarled, his veins bulging under his skin.

"I think...not!" the Prince hissed.

Riki hit the ground beneath the Prince, all of his strength vanishing in an instant. He coughed and glared up at the blonde with hate burning in his black orbs.

"Throw him in his room," he ordered darkly. "I'm surprised you can still move. Later you won't be able to."

* * *

Riki banged his fists against the door. _What happened?_

 _ **Your bodies' condition couldn't handle the transformation. But it's healing right now. Be patient and soon you can gain your true form.**_

 _Will it work next time?_

 _ **I'll help you if you need to switch, and after awhile you will gain full control over it. When that time comes I will depart from you and return only when you call.**_

* * *

Iason plunked down in his usual spot at the table, thoroughly irate with his mongrel. How could he think he didn't belong to him?

"Iason, are you all right?" Raoul asked softly, sitting down in his spot beside him.

"I cannot explain it, Raoul, but I'm absolutely furious with my slave." Iason leaned back, distress taking over him as he relived the incident in his mind. "I could have killed him..." He stared into Raoul's green eyes while trembling. "I...could've..."

A pang of guilt hit Raoul's chest as he saw how hurt his brother was for hurting his slave. He had never seen Iason look scared, but in those blue eyes he could see fear towards what he had almost done to his mongrel. "Would..." he choked, the guilt clawing at his heart. "Would you like something to calm you?"

Iason gripped onto Raoul's hand tightly, "Please, Raoul. If I can't stop my anger to him I'll kill him!"

* * *

Riki slumped to the floor to his knees, gripping his head in his hands. He dug his fingers into his hair and started to scream as he felt a pain ripple through his skull. It felt as if someone were using an axe and chopping away at his head. He started to scream loudly, his voice taking on a deeper tone and a grittiness that sound like a growl. His body began to burn as if candles were held to every inch of his skin and he released a guttural, bloodcurdling growl.

 _ **Yes, child. Embrace it. Embrace the changes!**_

The door opened and Jak came running in, but immediately stopped dead in his tracks with fear in his eyes. "R...Riki?" he called, shaking in terror.

The young man before him was no longer the one he knew. Riki snarled, his dark eyes glowing because of a golden pupil replacing the black one. His sides heaved as each breath that escaped his lips sounded like a wild dog growling at an enemy. The light glinted off his white teeth which had become noticeably sharper and longer.

This was no longer Riki. This was someone or something completely different.

"Ri—" Jak whispered fearfully, before he had the breath knocked out of him. He started to scream as the massive dark form pinned him to the ground, growling and huffing as it's teeth barely missed his face. The dark mass bit his shoulder, gouging out a chunk before leaping off him and out the door.

Daryl froze as the massive creature exited the room, blood dripping down from his mouth, staining his teeth. The child started to scream, tears running down his face as the creature made it's way closer. Daryl scooped the screaming child up and started to run, but was pinned down by the incredible weight of the beast. Sharp claws gouged into his back and he screamed in fear and agony as he felt his insides succumb to the sharp intruders. The child disappeared from his sight and grasp and then the pressure was gone. He quickly turned his head to see the dark mass running out of the room after it broke down the door. He felt a warmth pool on his back before he saw a puddle of blood around him.

That was the last he saw of Riki and the child.

* * *

 _Need to. Need to kill. Need to kill them. Need to kill her. Need to. Be human. Must be. Human again._

 _ **You are free to do as you wish, Chosen One.**_

 _Human? Become human again?_

 _ **Yes, you can.**_

 _Silence the child. I have to kill the others before they notice._

* * *

"Iason and Raoul, may I please speak with you?" Jupiter asked, watching her sons start to depart from the room.

"Yes, Mother."

Raoul exchanged a glance with Iason, but then continued to follow behind his Mother. He wanted to give Iason some medicinal relief, but he couldn't exactly say no to his Mother's request.

Jupiter sat down on the chair on the balcony, gesturing to them to have a seat as well. They obediently sat down and waited for their Mother to start speaking.

"I know we do not always see eye to eye on many things," she started. "But I just want you two to know that I do everything out of love to protect you from trouble in your future."

"Mother..." Iason protested.

She held up her hand, efficiently silencing him. "Raoul, you will be Iason's right hand when the time comes for his reign. You must be there to support, help and defend him no matter what."

"Naturally."

"And I should hope, Iason, that you will also discuss your decisions with your brother." She smiled softly. "I want you two to depend on each other. You are brothers, and twins. You were born together holding hands. You mustn't let your relationship break because of being in power."

"It will not break," Iason assured. "I depend on Raoul much right now, and always will."

Jupiter nodded in approval, before standing up. "Good. Now, come with me. I have to—"

There wasn't even a moment to blink before blood splatter shot through the air. The arrow lodged itself deep into the Queen's chest, piercing right through her heart in a second. She choked upon her words, before her body swayed backwards. Iason jumped to his feet, his hand barely missing his Mother's fingertips as she fell off the marble ledge and plummeted to the ground, her dress fluttering around her like a feather in flight.

"Mother!" Iason and Raoul screamed in unison, helplessly watching her fall to the ground as if time had slowed down. Her body cracked against the marble stairs below with a sickening sound, the arrow almost coming out of her body from the force of the fall. Blood pooled from the wound profusely as her body grew still.

Raoul immediately turned to try to the exit and save her. " _Don't just stand there!_ " he screamed, abandoning his brother.

Iason's eyes widened with horror as he stared past his Mother and saw the mangled bodies of several guards and pools of blood everywhere. _Who could have?_ He wondered, shock taking him over as he vaguely pondered if he was dreaming.

A bloodcurdling howl ripped through the air, sending chills coursing down Iason's back. His blue eyes fell upon a massive pitch black wolf like creature running to the gates with a small figure on it's back.

"Riki..." he choked.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Freedom & Massacre

**Author's Notes:** Next part will be the longest and basically wrap everything up. Many people die next chapter. **PLEASE NOTICE:** This is not how the original ends, this is just to show you how it could've ended if Riki transformed that quickly and after how bad Iason was to him. Next chapter will be out in a bit, thank you for your patience! Oh and be careful, next chapter is a crier!

* * *

The smell of blood consumed the air around him as he once again gouged his claws into the guard, the flesh tearing effortlessly beneath him as he tackled the man to the ground. He buried his teeth into the man's neck, ripping out the flesh and bone and creating blood splatter that splashed on the white marble flooring. Blood and tissue filled his mouth and he sliced through it with his razor sharp teeth before he swallowed, the strong taste was surprisingly delicious as it slid down his throat.

 _Why aren_ ' _t they fighting?_

 _I silenced them along with the others, are you unhappy with it?_

Riki yanked the man's head between his large paws by his hair, staring down at the dull eyes. They never had a chance to defend themselves, was that really what he wanted? _No._ _It's better this way._

* * *

"Mother," Iason choked, gently grabbing onto her battered and bood drenched body. He brought his face close to hers and kissed her cheek, his tears drenching her blood stained skin and fabric. "Please."

Her dull eyes continued to stare at nothing, but her lips parted slightly. "Leo..." she whispered in the tiniest voice.

Iason's breath caught in his throat as his Mother finally succumbed to her death. Raoul stifled a sob and held onto her hand tighter, finally giving up on the potions which seemed to be failing no matter what he tried.

"Why didn't they work?" Raoul asked, nearly screaming in frustration. He smashed a bottle on the ground in anger, before grabbing another potion and pressing it to his Mother's cold lips.

Iason grabbed onto his hand firmly yet gently, "Raoul..."

"I'm not finished yet!"

Iason leaned back, watching his brother continue to try and save their deceased parent. Tears started to fill his eyes as he watch the blonde get more and more frantic and jittery. Raoul looked like a child who had something broken before him that he was trying to desperately fix, but just couldn't put it back together again.

* * *

Riki grabbed onto the guard's bow and arrow, before slipping into his spot. _Where are they_ _exactly?_ He glanced up and saw the Queen's head peeking above the marble balcony edge and the faint outlines of two others. _  
_

 _On the balcony. The Queen is sitting in the chair closest to the ledge. Pull the arrow to the left more._

 _I won't miss,_ he promised as he pulled back the bow. He waited until he saw the Queen start to rise, and pulled back the string. With that one arrow, he sent an entire castle to despair.

* * *

Iason rose unsteadily, heading back into the castle. He barely breathed as he passed scattered limbs and bodies, the scent of their corpses pungent in the air.

His heart stopped dead in his chest, his eyes landing on the blonde hair of all of his cousins who were returning to their rooms after breakfast. Their bodies and heads shredded to the point where he could no longer identify which part belonged where. It was a pile of blood, flesh, bone, hair and ripped and sullied clothing.

Iason sank to his knees, finally breaking down and succumbing to his emotions. He pounded his hand against the red rug, but stopped as he saw his white glove stained with the blood of the massacre before him. He stopped and stared at it while, his tears spreading the crimson farther along the fabric.

* * *

 _Run. Run. Run. Not yet. Not yet._

 _We are not being followed, Chosen One. There is no one to follow us._

 _Still. Must. Run._

 _Where will you go?_

 _Run._

 _Chosen one?_

 _Run._

 _...Riki?_

 _Run._

* * *

"Aunt Maia!" Iason called, watching the women wander around the hallways and into several furniture pieces. He caught up to her and turned her around, "Aunt Maia..."

She stared at him blankly, all signs of her liveliness and compassion completely gone. "Iason?"

"I'm here, are you all right?"

"Iason?" she repeated, reaching out and touching the Prince's face.

"Yes, it's me." He pushed back and observed her, watching as her eyes never met him. "Aunt Maia?"

"It's dark, Iason," she choked, sounding like a choke trembling in fear. "Why is it dark?"

 _She's blind,_ Iason choked internally. _Why is she blind?_

"Iason, where am I? Why does it smell like death?" she whispered, clutching onto him as she shook in fear. "Iason."

The Prince engulfed her in his arms, his eyes wandering to the room where she came from. He gulped down the bile that rose in his throat as he saw the mangled corpses of his relatives and the servants thrown around the room. _How_ had no one heard anything? _How_ had no one heard the screams?

"Iason, I'm scared..." Maia cried.

"Shhh, it's all right." He picked her up in his arms and carried her through the hallways. His eyes landed on Raoul sitting by the exit, gripping onto the door where he had fallen. "I'm going to set you down now, Maia."

Maia tentatively sat down on the steps, feeling around her before settling down. "Don't leave me," she pleaded.

"I'll only be gone for a moment," Iason promised, turning to grab onto Raoul and haul him upwards. "I need you, Raoul."

"I couldn't...save her..." he choked.

"Raoul..."

Raoul threw Iason against the door, gripping onto his bloodied tunic. "I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE OUR OWN MOTHER, IASON!" He stared up into the blue eyes. "Our own..."

Iason gripped onto him as he sank down while sobbing. "Raoul!"

"I can't...do...never..."

"Raoul! I need you!" Iason yelled, spinning him around and slamming him into the door. "Everyone is dead, Raoul! There is nothing you could have done!"

"I...I...!"

"Raoul! I need your help, _dammit_!"

Raoul choked down another sob, "What...do you...think I can do?" His teary green eyes looked up in pleading. "I can't do anything!"

Iason pulled the fellow Prince into a tight hug. "Enough! This will not be the end of us!" He pushed back, staring into the green eyes. "We need to overcome this, and I _need_ you to help me!"

* * *

 _You're exhausting yourself, Riki._

 _Can't stop. Can't stop!_

 _Chosen One, please._

 _Can't._

 _Riki._

A soft touch ruffled over his black fur, stealing the energy from his core. He started to slow down, his body becoming numb. It felt as if a part of his spirit were being pulled from his body.

 _No...can't..._

 _You're safe, Chosen One._

* * *

Raoul entered his room, expecting to find a mangled body of his assistant. But nothing unusual met his eyes, everything appeared to be in place. The potions lined the walls in their organized shelving, the tables held the containers and slates of all of his work. Nothing looked to be disturbed or broken. Maybe Katze was still alive?

"Katze?" he barely whispered, his eyes scanning the room for any signs of life.

"...Y-Your Highness?" a soft voice from the far corner called back after several moments.

Raoul hurried over to the far corner to find his assistant cowering in a ball. He said a prayer of thanks to the gods and wrapped his arms around Katze and crumbled down beside him. "You're alive..." he whispered. If he had lost Katze he would have lost a valuable pawn in his future as a sorcerer.

"I...I am," Katze whispered back. "Prince Raoul...I know what went on out there, but I couldn't stop it."

Raoul pulled back, "Who did this?"

"The Mongrel," he whispered, shaking slightly as he remembered.

"Wait...you were out there and saw?" Raoul asked, a strange sense of panic fluttering inside of him at the thought of Katze almost being killed. Why was he worried? Sure, Katze had value, but this fear was deep!

"N—no," Katze denied, tapping his temple. "I saw it in here."

* * *

Iason hurried down the halls, hoping to find anyone alive. He ripped open his room doors to find blood on his floor. "Jak? Daryl?" he called.

A moment passed before a soft, "In here..." was heard.

The Prince strode over to the back room, spotting the servants huddled together tightly in the corner and his two main servants bandaged and in the middle of the cluster.

"What in God's name happened?"

"Riki..." Jak sniffled. "Turned into a wolf. And...and..."

"He...took the child after he got out," Daryl pitched in, hugging Jak from the side. He winced at the pain, but endured it because he knew Jak was terrified. "All we heard was the sounds of...of him..."

"Riki...transformed?" the Prince confirmed, stepping back. "He did _all_ of this?"

"Your mongrel slaughtered everyone, Iason!" a angry voice interrupted.

"Prince Raoul," Katze scolded softly, appearing behind the fellow Prince who stormed into the room.

"This is all your fault! I hope you're happy!" Raoul hissed, his green eyes glaring fiercely at Iason.

* * *

 _He's cold,_ Riki panicked, watching the boy tremble in the corner of the cave. He would've run away, but the Nameless One had him stilled and it was pouring rain outside and he was already near frozen. _What can I do? I have no clothing._

 _Transform._

Riki hesitated, _What if I kill him by mistake?_

 _You won't._

Riki finally nodded. _Help me?_

He assumed the position of being on all four limbs as the familiar transformation started. He moaned as his body burned and then squirmed a bit as he felt himself grow the fur and then become larger. When he was finished, he raised his head and saw the child crying now.

"Don't be afraid," he whined. _Help me out, Nameless?_

Riki slowly approached the boy, watching as each step he took forward the boy cringed more. Finally reaching him, he flicked out his tongue and gave a playful lick. The boy frowned and continued to cry, scared he was being tasted. Growling in annoyance, Riki grabbed onto the boy by his clothing and dragged him to the other side, away from the exit.

 _What do I do?_

 _Show him you're not a scary creature.  
_

The boy screamed and screamed as Riki dragged him deeper into the cave away from the cold entrance. Riki took what Nameless said to heart, suddenly feeling his animal instincts kick in. A bit annoyed, Riki finally curled his body around him and gave the child's head an affectionate lick with his long tongue and stared down at him.

In confusion, the boy peeked up into the glowing eyes. He sniffled as Riki once again lolled out his tongue and gave another lick to his face. Riki almost gagged at how bad the child tasted compared to the others, what was so different? Did all of the half bloods taste this gross? Was that how their clan prevented being eaten by one another?

 _I wish he could understand me,_ Riki sighed.

 _Do you wish him to?_

 _It would make things easier._

The child sniffled again, this time Riki buried his nose into the child's chest and rubbed his face against him.

 _I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry I scared you._

The child gasped softly, staring up into the dark eyes incredulously before softly whispering. "...Menana?"

 _Yes, I will not hurt you._

The boy sniffled, his eyes filling with fresh tears as he grabbed onto Riki's black fur and hugged him. After he stopped crying and relaxed, the child grabbed onto Riki's poofy black tail and hugged it gently, before buried his tiny body into the black fur so he could stay warm and then closed his eyes.

Ensuring he was asleep, Riki closed his eyes and laid down his head against the ground. What was going to happen now?

* * *

 _I'm not killing that one,_ Riki informed the spirit as he spotted Princess Maia. He remembered how she was the only one to be really gentle and nice towards him, she was a bit similar to The Prince on a good day. That thought sent a pain spiking into his chest.

 _That one is not like the others. What should I do, Chosen One?_

 _She's silenced right now, right?_

 _Yes._

Guilt prickled his chest, he really appreciated her gentleness and her kindness towards him, she didn't deserve death like the others. Suddenly flashes of the women holding and soothing the half blood filled his mind. _What... is this?_

 _She was against the massacre of the mongrels and half bloods._

Riki thought for a second, _Please don_ ' _t let her see this._

 _If you wish it._

* * *

Raoul held the cup for Princess Maia to take a drink from, "Please drink it all, Aunt Maia."

"Thank you, Raoul," she answered softly, like a shy child.

"Raoul, I believe there might be some guards in the dungeon region. I'm going to go and check." Iason hurried away, leaving behind his brother.

"Your Highness!" Katze called behind him, running to meet his side. "I'll accompany you."

Iason nodded in approval and continued to head in the direction of the dungeon area. He unlatched the door and pried it open.

Katze leaned in the doorway, "Anyone in here?" he called out, his voice echoing off the rocks.

The sounds of a bunch of footsteps running forward surprised the Prince. He watched as the majority of his fleet came forward. "Your Highness! We were locked down here. We have failed you!"

 _Thank the gods,_ Iason sighed internally. "You are to go and clean up the massacre that has occurred. I want each of the bodies placed in the morgue area as quickly as possible. Find any maids or servants that are still alive and tell them to clean up."

"Yes, your Highness."

"When you are finished, prepare yourselves," Iason instructed.

"What for?"

"Hunting."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Love & Death

**Author's Notes:** Here it is. Last chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, please enjoy and continue reading the original and any other side story I may produce. You're all going to hate the ending. Oh well, be gentle. ❤ Much love from Kaminx ❤

* * *

"Saddle the horses!" Iason commanded, waving his black leather glove to the stables to the group of guards that had just gotten back from slipping into their battle gear. They instantly complied and hurried to the stables to ready their steeds.

The continued his swift movement to his bedroom, immediately stepping into his armor which the servants held for him. Then he slipped into his tall, black riding boots and had the servants lace them up while he tied his long locks back in a ponytail. With careful hands, the servants threaded his leather belt through the loops of his pants and attached his dagger holder to the strap.

"Iason?" Raoul called from the doorway. "Do you honestly think we have a chance?"

The blonde stepped forward and gripped onto his brother's shoulders, squeezing tight. "We will use whatever means are necessary." He rested one gloved hand against the pale skin. "And I need you to whip up a few things to use."

"What do you need?"

* * *

Riki lazily opened his eyes and noticed that the rain had stopped, but the early morning sky was dark. He yawned, opening his mouth wide and flashing his sharp teeth as curled his paws towards him. His dark eyes wandered down to the half blood that was still asleep, and he really did not wish to wake him just yet. The whole event must have had some impact on the kid, and he wanted to make sure he recuperated.

 _Where exactly are we?_

 _We are far in the mountains, but it will not take long to get to civilization if you wish it._

Riki glanced down at the boy again. _Let him sleep_ , he commanded, knowing that Nameless would prevent the boy from waking because of his movements. He stretched out his large dark body and padded towards the exit of the cave.

 _Where are you going?_

 _Hunting._

* * *

"Your Majesty," one of the guards called. "We have all of the horses and weapons ready."

"Very good," Iason agreed. "One of you run ahead and see which direction the beast took off after the border lands. Look for paw prints, they will be fresh in the mud because of the rain."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Iason, this is the strongest potion I could possibly make," Raoul informed him. "You can add it to water and it will not dilute it, that is how strong it is."

"Wonderful," he praised, then turned to a guard. And motioned for him to take it "Add this to a bucket of water and dip every single arrow into it. Do not leave one untouched."

"Yes, your Highness."

Raoul walked up behind Iason and gently touched his shoulder. "Is this how you imagined taking over the throne?"

"I could care less about the throne, Raoul. You can have it if you wanted it."

"Gods no, I have no time for ruling with my sorcery."

Iason nodded, "I see." He gripped onto Raoul's hand, "If we make it through this, you will have all the free time in the world to spend in your potions room."

* * *

Riki slipped through the trees, navigating his way deeper into the vegetation. His senses were overwhelmed with all of the smells of the fresh trees, flowers, plants and grasses. Even the earth beneath his feet had a rich smell. And of course he could smell the scents of endless bugs, small creatures and other mammals in the area. But that was not his target.

He sniffed the air, finally reaching the edge of the forest, he spotted his target. The main middle class village area. The cobblestone streets were bustling with people, carts and even performers. Shops baking bread, roasting meats, selling vegetables and fruits produced an aroma that all blended together to give the region a delicious layer to top the human flesh smell. Saliva pooled in Riki's mouth at the thought of ripping all of the skin from the bones of the nobles. Their screams of fear would be music to his ears along with the sound of their blood spilling across the ground, and would fuel him to slaughter every single last one. Their blood and bodies would litter the streets, leaving a trail for the Prince to have to clean up.

He had a plan, he would kill each and every area with the middle class people in reverse order. That way the Prince may believe he was leaving a trail for him to follow. It would take him a long time to find that cave in the woods, and Riki would see him coming from far away.

Riki was filled with an energy riddled with pure hate that enveloped his being as licked his chops one last time, preparing himself for the slaughtering which was about to take place.

* * *

"Your Majesty, what should we do with this one?"

Iason stared at the pairing partner in disbelief. "He's still here?" he hissed, storming forward to grab the mongrel. "I ordered him to be sent with the others."

"Forgive us, your Highness," the guard sputtered. "But your fleet members were still recovering and unable to deliver him."

A plan popped into the Prince's mind. "Very well," he muttered, dropping the shackled young man to the floor. "Throw him in the wagon. Our first stop will be to pay the rest of the clan a visit."

"Yes, your Highness."

"It will take the entire day to journey to the outcast area," Raoul scowled. "Where will we stay?"

"We will stay East Branch Fort," Iason decided. "And then we will move the mountainous regions."

"Why the mountains?" Raoul inquired.

"That's where the wolves roam."

* * *

The lady shrieked as Riki pounced on her, raking her claws through the thick fabric of her dress. She tried to crawl away, but Riki bit through her neck, in one simple movement her head was rolling along the cobblestone and leaving a pool of blood. Her flesh tasted tasted delicious along with her sweet blood to wash it down. Riki licked his lips, and looked around to see the very few people who were not silence running around and screaming as they tried to pull their loved ones onward to safety.

 _No one is safe here_ , he laughed to himself. _Thank your King for that._

 _Kill them all, Chosen One. Rid this world of the blood that killed off our kind. They deserve to die for their crimes._

Riki watched the people start to come out of the buildings, walking forward in their expensive, colorful and fancy clothing as if in a trance. They all stood in rows in the center of the square, waiting for their deaths. The frantic people not silenced watch hopelessly, finally giving up and running away for their lives. They could not get past the buildings that created the square though, and when they arrived, they found themselves joining the group that walked to their exile.

 _Let the blood spill._ Riki laughed, his body tensing as he broke into a run to start shredding apart the first row. It was too easy, this was just too easy! The entirety of the middle class area would soon gather into the square and every single one would meet their deaths by his claws. Women, man and child of noble blood would die at the hands of the impurest creature of the lands.

* * *

The sun had an hour before setting the time they reached the outcast lands. The rugged territory was a challenge for their horses, and there was no option to have a wounded animal. They had to take caution when journeying through the territories, especially while carrying supplies.

"We will go apprehend the rest of the mongrels, your Highness."

Iason nodded, guiding his horse to the bridge to enter the fort. "Return before the moon rises. And mark any trails you might encounter."

"Bloody hell it takes so long to get here," Raoul complained, riding alongside Iason. "If only there was a faster way."

"With the rain yesterday, the shortcut would be flooded with mud, and our horses and carts would get stuck," Iason dismissed. "And we cannot afford to be losing anything else."

"True."

* * *

Riki trotted away from the scene. _Kill off the rest, Nameless, I'm exhausted._

 _If you wish, Riki._

Riki headed over to a decorative statue in the middle of a stone carved square that held water. He easily stepped over and into the shallow waters, watching as the crimson blood of his victims slowly spread off of his fur and into the waters. Riki rolled around in the waters, barely missing the statue with his large body. Once the waters were dyed crimson and thick with the blood, he hopped out and shook the moisture off of himself and sat down to watch.

The middle class people started to drop like dead flies, their blank eyes rolling back as their bodies arched slightly. It looked as if they were having the breath of life sucked out of them as they dropped to their knees without any blood. The rows upon rows of left over people fell down in unison.

 _I should've let you do it, Nameless,_ Riki scoffed, cleaning his paws. He nibbled away at some pieces of flesh caught in his claws. _You're much quicker._

Drop, drop, drop, drop, drop, drop. Like a never ending stream of water dripping to the ground. They fell. Down, down, down, down...

* * *

Iason sat in his chair, looking out the window into the night. The candlelight lit his room as he was reading a book, but his thoughts were not on the words before him. In his mind he saw the dark mass of the beast, running to the gate, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. He was still completely confused and horrified as to how no one had heard the screams of his family, the guards and the servants. How in the world did he accomplish the killing spree so quickly? How had nobody made a sound? How had Aunt Maia been spared.

Iason glanced at the door that connected his room to Aunt Maia's, he should check on her. She was quite scared on the journey here, as anyone who had lost their sight and part of their mind frame would be. He rose quietly and went to the door, he turned the knob and peeked in to find Maia laying in her bed, sound asleep. Relieved that she had finally managed to calm down, he closed the door.

"Confounding, isn't it?" Raoul asked softly.

"What is?" Iason whispered back, just as loud.

"As to why Maia is blind."

Iason nodded, "It is rather odd, but part of me cannot help but be grateful that she was spared from the horrors."

Raoul nodded, and gently touched his brother's hand. "I'll see you in the morning, Iason."

"Try to sleep, Raoul."

His brother nodded, heading through the door on the opposite side of the room that was connected to his. Raoul entered and saw Katze asleep already on the bed, finally calm after receiving several tranquilizing potions. Katze had nearly gone mad from what he had seen of the incident. And it seemed it was still haunting him.

Without disturbing him, Raoul slipped into the bed next to Katze and wrapped his arms around him. He noticed that the redhead was still shaking, even after having well over four times the dose of the calming remedies. Sadness and despair pinched Raoul's heart as he soothingly caressed the redhead while he slept. For the second time he felt hopeless, he wanted to desperately take away his assistance torment.

Assistant? No, Katze was no longer an assistant and nor was he a pawn. He was the only person that Raoul could connect with; he was the only other sorcerer in this world. He had had plans to team up with him and bring back the magic which had disappeared, but this whole event had ruined everything and the redhead himself. Raoul had no idea what had happened to Katze that day, but something had stolen the life from him and it angered him greatly. Katze had become something much more than an assistant, he was Raoul's treasured person, the only one who meant something to him other than his brother who had survived. And all Raoul could do was watch his treasure become tarnished with fear and agony.

* * *

Riki slipped into the cave and was immediately run into by the young half blood. He was crying as he gripped onto the black fur, which frankly sacred the shit out of Riki. He had never been extremely experienced or blessed with talent towards kids. He whimpered softly and licked the boy's cheek.

 _I'm sorry I disappeared, I'm back now,_ he soothed. _I won't do it again._

The child looked up into his eyes, "Tekuun?"

 _Yes, I promise I won't leave you alone again without telling you first._

The child sniffled, and nodded before flashing a tiny smile.

 _He needs a name,_ Riki thought. _What should we name him? He doesn't seem to have one._

 _Name him whatever you want._

Riki pondered for a moment. _Kane. Let's name you Kane. Do you like that name?_

The child's eyes lit up and he hugged tightly onto the large beast's front, his small getting lost in the thick fur.

 _Kane it is then_ , Riki smiled.

* * *

"I want the beast found, captured and secured, no matter what," Iason instructed to his men around the table. "It is most likely hiding in the mountainous regions, and that territory is very dangerous to go through."

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes?"

"What makes you so sure it will be in the mountains?"

"I've spent several hours studying the history of the beast, and there was one particular passage stating that the wolves prefer the mountains. There is ample coverage, space and food," Iason explained.

"We could take the traders route, your Highness," one fleet member suggested. "That way the only portion that would be off path was when we reached the first level of the mountains."

"That's right," one agreed. "There is even the trading houses along the way for them to take shelter. We would be safe in the night."

"Very well," Iason agreed. "We will go around the middle class region using the trader route and then proceed to the mountains."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

* * *

 _Kane, I'm going out for awhile,_ Riki explained, standing up and bristling his fur.

Kane gripped onto Riki's tail, tugging with all his childish might. "Nemutakah!" he squeaked.

 _I won't be gone long,_ he promised.

Kane pouted, but plunked down on the floor with a sigh. "Kekuna."

 _Yes, I'll hurry back,_ Riki chuckled, tickling the boy with his fuzzy tail. He was surprised at how quickly he had come to care for Kane, he had never been fond of children, so this was a large improvement.

He leaped out of the cave, starting to run as fast as his four legs could go. _We are going to use your way this time, right?_

 _If you wish it, Chosen One. You must just be present to witness it. That is the condition of my killing on behalf of you._

 _All right then, let's kill them off and then stay in the mountains. I don't want to risk being spotted by any hunters._

 _As you wish._

* * *

Iason led the fleet down the cobblestone pathway that the traders used to get to the middle class villages, but had everyone come to a halt after a few moments of riding. Everyone stopped at the flick of Iason's hand.

"What is it?" Raoul asked.

"Do you hear _that_?" Iason answered, turning his horse around as he skimmed the area.

"Hear what? It's completely..." Raoul trailed, finally catching onto the thought process of his brother. "Silent."

"Exactly." The Prince kicked his boot heel into the horse's side and spun around, followed by Raoul who was hot on his tail. They galloped across the cobblestone pathway and into the ghost town.

Iason glanced left and right, shocked to see many shop doors open but nobody inside. The once busy village he used to loath coming to was now deserted. He navigated his horse around wooden buckets, bakery tools, and other working items which were laying forgotten in the streets.

"Nobodies here," Raoul frowned, peering into a shop.

"No, Raoul," Iason corrected, his eyes spotting the carnage in the square. "They're dead."

* * *

Riki padded through the rows of dead people, searching for anything salvageable for Kane. If he wasn't with him and the weather turned bad, he would need something to keep him warm. And to be fair, Kane's clothes were tattered from the weather and journey.

 _Takes a lot less time to kill everyone when we do it your way,_ Riki noted, digging through the piles of people.

 _You cannot rely on me to kill all of your enemies, Chosen One. As a matter of fact, I will not be much good now for awhile._

 _Why?_

 _I reached my limit of killing for awhile, but it will return within about five days. But I will be limited until at least ten have passed._

 _Very well,_ Riki agreed. _Then I will take care of anyone else by myself._

 _Thank you._

Riki's nose met something soft, and he gently tugged it free. It was a soft child's blanket that was incredibly well made and would provide insulation. _I'll take this back for Kane._ He continued to dig through the piles of people, altogether finding two blankets and a stuffed bear for Kane. It wasn't much, but he hoped it would help.

 _Here, Chosen One._ Riki watched a bag plop down in front of him. _This is the last thing I can provide you with for today._

 _What is this?_ He sniffed and smelled food, mainly bread inside.

 _I've kept the child feeling full, but as I said I'm out of my power. He needs to eat._

 _Shit, I almost forgot!_

Riki shoved the blankets items in the bag and slipped a strap in his mouth, carefully placing it so his teeth wouldn't ruin it. _All right, let's head back._

* * *

"Iason, I do not think the plague could have killed them so quickly," Raoul retorted. "They can't be all dead!"

Iason pointed, "Raoul, does that not look like a massacre?"

Raoul looked in the direction of his brother's finger and squinted. When finally saw what had become of the people, his eyes grew wide. "Bloody hell..."

"It seems he has killed off everyone with noble blood." Iason led his horse to the edge of the town clearing, but dared not get closer as the smell was horrendous. There must have been over a hundred birds feasting on the dead bodies of every single person in the middle class village.

"Even the children..."

Iason's eyes wandered to a pair of children, their blood that had pooled under them had dried. Their flesh had become victim to ravens, as they were missing their eyes and pieces of the insides were pulled from the sockets. He grimaced, was this Riki's revenge? Kill off everyone close to him and then kill off everyone who had shown him respect. At this rate, Iason would become the King of the empty lands.

"There is no reason to stay here, Iason," Raoul insisted. "Let us go and continue onward."

The Prince stopped, hopping down to stare at a mark on the ground. He rested his hand on the cobblestone beside for comparison. The bloodied paw Prince was about one and a half of his hands tall and wide. No wonder he could kill so easily, with one strike of it's paw it could kill anyone.

"Iason."

"Yes, I'm coming." Iason rose, hopping back up onto his horse to continue the journey to the mountain. He was beginning to fear that they would not stop Riki if their weapons didn't.

* * *

Riki slipped into the cave, greeted by Kane who sprang up and hugged him. He licked the boy's head and nudged him gently. _I brought these for you,_ he explained dropping the bag before the child's feet.

Kane squealed with delight as he pulled out the blankets and the stuffed bear. He hugged them tightly before folding the blanket and laying it in the general area that Riki liked to sleep and setting the bear on top of the pile. He then took out a tiny half loaf of bread and looked to Riki for permission to eat it.

 _Go ahead, it's yours._ Riki didn't need anything, he was still full from eating the middle class people the other day. He had probably eaten pieces of over three hundred or more bodies.

Kane devoured the bread, nearly choking he was so excited to see some food. Before he had been in the castle, food was rare. They spent many nights with empty bellies, but when he was with Riki he didn't have that problem. And even if he did, he would never complain and burden the Mongrel King.

Riki then noticed that he was actually thirsty, meaning that Kane was probably severely dehydrated as well. _Kane_ , he called, laying down. _Get on my back. We are gonna go out for a little bit._

Kane hopped up onto Riki's back immediately, grabbing onto a handful of fur for support as the beast carefully trotted out of the cave and down to the flat area. He carefully made his way down the slope and into the forest area. With his sensitive nose, he sniffed the air and picked up the faint scent of water. With that being his target, he started to navigate towards that scent.

If they were lucky, they could find a stream and locate the fresh water part that was flowing down from the mountains that Kane could reach with his tiny body. Rik wouldn't have to worry about if it was fresh or not, his body would not get sick from the water like Kane's would. And with Nameless taking a break, he couldn't afford for the child to get sick.

Finally finding a secure spot, he bowed and Kane slipped off. He ran along the rock ledge to a little water fall and cupped his hands to greedily drink the frigid and clean water. Riki, on the other hand, sat by the water and dipped his head down to lap away at the moving current. The water was fresh, and it tasted better than anything else he had drank in his life. Maybe it was due to his new senses or perhaps it was just the pureness of the water, but it satisfied his thirst easily.

He glanced over at Kane. _Take it easy, don't make yourself sick._

Kane blushed and finished up his handful before coming to lean against Riki's side. He started to gently pet Riki's fur, as if he weren't petting a terrifying beast, but rather a friendly dog or cat.

 _Do you want to walk through the forest a bit more before we head back?_ Riki asked, glancing up to see that the sun would be setting sometime soon.

Kane climbed back on and pointed in the direction of the forest, causing Riki to chuckle as he heard the boy cry, "Onward!" in their language with a big smile plastered onto his face.

* * *

Iason laid on the bed in his separate room among the trader forts. He kept seeing the carnage of all of the innocent people who were slaughtered by the beast. And he was more unsettled by the fact that the other village was full of dead people that had not been touched. There was no bloodshed at all, yet they were dead. His mind was brimming with questions and he was feeling lost.

"Father," he whispered. "Help me, please. I don't know what to do..."

He wished that some form of magic would occur and his Father would appear, but he had no such luck. He closed his eyes and drifted off, sadness weighing him down.

 _Iason..._

 _Iason..._

Iason opened his eyes, surprised to find himself in a dream. He could've sworn he had woken up because his name was being called. He looked around, trying to see through the thick cloud and mist that was surrounding him.

 _Iason..._

He turned his head, trying to pin point the sound's location, but couldn't. _Who's there?_ He called out.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the clouds, causing his heart to jump in his chest. The man was just as tall as him, but that wasn't what scared him. The man had wings, huge, feathery wings that stretched out farther than his arms. Alarmed, Iason started to scramble backwards

 _Don't be afraid, my child._

 _My child?_ He thought, stopping to watch as the man finally broke through the clouds. _I'm not a ...ch...ild._ Iason nearly wept at the sight of the man in front of him, the man in the painting upon the ceiling, the man whom he had spent years wishing was still alive. _...Father...?_

* * *

"Shhh," Raoul whispered to the screaming and frightened Katze. He gently pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him tenderly. "It's all right, Katze."

Katze froze, becoming stiller and quieter than a rock. A full three minutes went by before he pulled away from the embrace. "I'm fine, thanks."

"No, you're not," Raoul denied, pulling him back. "I wish I knew what to give you to make the pain go away."

"Nothing can," Katze whispered. "I have an immunity to drugs and potions. Unless you have some obscure potion that I would have never seen, then I'm immune."

"Why are you immune?"

"When I was working for... King Iason, I had to make sure that I was immune in case someone captured me for information" He sighed. "They could try and calm me down and then get me to talk, or mix me up and get me to talk. Whatever method they tried, I needed to be resilient."

"And what if they killed you?"

He simply shrugged, "Then I kept my silence to the grave."

Raoul frowned and gave Katze a shake, "Stop talking about it!"

"Why?"

"Just stop!" he barked. "You will not be dying in my care. And as far as I'm concerned, you belong with me and your true profession!"

Katze chuckled, "Yes, your Highness."

* * *

 _Ah...to hear you say that name brings joy to me, son._

 _But you're dead..._ Iason felt a wave of panic hit him.

 _I am dead, yes, but you are not. Be at ease._ Leonard approached slowly. _Your mother says she's sorry for making you angry._ A raw spike of sadness hit Iason's chest. He covered his mouth and bit back tears. _She just wanted you to be able to reign without trouble._ Iason nearly collapsed to his knees, but Leonard caught him and hugged him gently. _Ah, you've grown so tall, I remember when you were the size of a loaf of bread._

Iason let a small smile slip, before turning back to seriousness and staring up into the blue eyes. _Why now? Why did you not come before?_

 _There's a time for everything, Iason._

 _So abandoning me was part of a plan? Leaving me to question my existence was supposed to drag out until I finally broke down?_

Leonard reached out and touched Iason's face. _You have quite the temper, I see. Where has my calm child gone?_

Iason bit his tongue. _I needed you, and you didn't come._

 _I wasn't able to._

 _Why not?_

 _Like I said, there is a time for everything. I was not able to contact you until now._

 _What's changed?_

Leonard blinked. _Do you not realize what day it is, Iason?_

 _Does that matter?_

 _Iason!_ Leonard laughed, standing up to grab onto his shoulders. _Today is your 24th birthday._

Iason blinked. How could he have forgotten something like that?

 _I was not allowed to communicate with you until you were eligible for the throne. That was supposed to be the grand starting point of when you needed advice and help. If this hadn't happened, I would be helping you with your decisions in that regard, but here I am now._

Iason was speechless, his Father really was going to make an appearance in his life without this happening. All of his wishes for communication from earlier in the years seemed foolish. _Then help me._ He looked into the blue eyes. _What can I do now? If you're going to disappear, tell me—_

 _I'm not going anywhere._ Leonard cupped his hands around Iason's face. _I'll be with you when you awake, and I will guide you, Iason. But firstly._ He pressed his forehead to Iason's. _You'll find the Mongrel here. I will clear the way for you, but you must do the rest yourself. I am limited as I have to gain a deeper connection to the physical world again, which takes time.  
_

* * *

"Get ready!" Iason barked, storming out of his room. The sun had yet to make an appearance, and no one was awake. "Everyone get up and get ready to go!"

"What are you going on about, Iason?" Raoul hissed.

"We are going to hunt the beast down!"

"We don't know where he is, Iason!" Raoul protested.

Iason shook his head, "I know where he is, and I know the fastest way to get to him. He'll be dead by sundown, _if we move_!"

* * *

Riki blink the sleep out of his eyes and noticed that Kane was tugging on his fur, trying to rouse him. _What is it?_ Riki then noticed that the boy was squirming around. Immediately he was up and carrying the boy out of the cave and down the slope to the edge of the forest. _Take care of your needs and then we'll go drink some water from the stream.  
_

Kane disappeared into the bushes, leaving Riki to plop down on the grassy grounds. He started to roll around, whether by instinct or boredom he didn't know. Usually he'd converse with Nameless, but the spirit had gone silent to regenerate itself. _Wonder if the Prince will ever come to kill me?_ he pondered. _Would he even be able to?_

The child suddenly appeared and he rose up to approach him so they could go get some water, he didn't want the boy to get dehydrated. He helped the boy get on his back, and then headed in the direction that they went to the other day. If he kept it consistent then perhaps Kane wouldn't get sick, because he seemed to be fine right now.

Upon arrival of the familiar spot, Kane hopped down and hurried over to drink while Riki casually bent his nose to the water and lapped away softly. He couldn't shake this sense of fear that was gripping him, it felt like something bad would happen. He glanced at Kane who was still drinking calmly, maybe it was just that he felt insecure without Nameless?

* * *

"How do you know where we are going?" Raoul yelled, before finally catching up to his brother who was galloping ahead of everyone else.

"Yes!"

"How could you possibly know?" Raoul fired back.

"Because I was told!" Iason defended, abruptly turning a round corner of the path. "Stop asking me questions and start keeping up!"

Iason urged his horse forward, taking the fleet and wagon full of prisoners towards the mountainous regions. The usually rough terrain seemed to be doing minimal damage if any at all, and Iason vaguely wondered if it was the act of his Father's spirit. He felt as if there was a rush of power and lightness reverberating through him, as if he was unstoppable. There was almost a speed in his and the fleets movements, as if they were being pushed forward by the wings of the angels, to seek revenge on the beast from hell.

* * *

 _What's wrong?_ Riki inquired, noticing that Kane was squirming again.

They had a nice day, lazing in the sun and every once and awhile Kane would run around and they would play a game of chase. Riki had continued to sun bathe while Kane had eaten some more of the food, and that worried Riki. He didn't know where he would get the next meal. He could kill a small animal, but he would have to switch out to human form, and he wasn't keen on doing that in case the Prince or hunters showed up. He hadn't quite mastered the ability to transform quickly, so it would take too long.

 _Ah, you need to tend to your needs._ Riki yawned and stretched, the afternoon sun going down and not warming his black pelt as much as when the sun was at it's peak. He bowed and let Kane hop up before hurrying down to the area he left Kane go before. He noticed a certain scent that was different than before along with a scent that reeked of skunk. It clogged his ability to smell anything beyond it. _Something's not right..._ He scanned the clearing, his eyes looking for any signs of life.

Kane appeared again, a smile on his face as he hurried over. But it vanished just as quickly as it arrived, along with an arrow that went straight through the boy's tiny body. He coughed in shock, a wave of crimson splattering the grass before him as he went down on his knees.

Immediately Riki rushed over, nudging the fallen boy. _No, no, no...!_ He tried to lick the wound, applying pressure with his tongue, but the arrow had wedged itself deep into the boy's heart and was producing an endless flow of blood. Riki dragged the boy into the forest, finally seeing the enemies that were on the ledge that led down to the forest. How had he not sensed them?

It hit him hard. The skunk scent. They had used it to mask their scents. _Shit!_

"We have found you, you beast!" a voice yelled through the clearing. "You are trapped, Riki. We have the entire place surrounded."

Riki nudged Kane, willing him to wake up, but the boy's eyes were glazed over as he finally went limp. Riki released a distraught howl, frantically licking the wound and the boy's face to wake him up, but to no end.

"We also have a bit of a show for you!"

Riki growled, staring up at the ledge from the safety of the forest. His chest tightened as he nearly choked at the sight of his Clan, all lined up in a row, with a guard behind each of them. _No...no...! Nameless! Nameless help me!_ He saw Guy and the others standing there, their heads hung low as if he were drugged so they couldn't escape. They were each being propped up a guard.

"This is divine retribution for you killing off everyone," Iason announced, signalling the guards from his spot to raise their blades to each of the clan member's necks. "I hope you're satisfied."

 _No!_ The mongrel burst through the clearing, desperate to reach and save his clan members. But he was too late... He seemed to be going in slow motion compared to the blades that sliced through the flesh. He just reached halfway and froze in shock as his most cherished person's head fell down from the ledge onto the soft grass below. The long black hair fluttering down along with the decapitated head and a trail of blood.

Riki sprinted forward, only yelping as he ignored an arrow that stabbed into him as he advanced and started climbing up the ledge while the guards abandoned the bodies. He nudged the body of Luke, whose head hadn't been severed and was enraged to find that the young man was already dead and reeked of poison. So they had been dead already in case they failed...

 _Nameless!_ he howled in desperation, his heartache crushing his spirit as he looked to the group that had retreated.

"Did you enjoy that?" Iason hollered, staring down from his viewing point which ways up the path of the mountain. "You thought I would let them live and only seek revenge on you, Riki? You killed the Middle Class, I kill your Clan. An eye for an eye."

Riki gnashed his razor sharp teeth together and growled. _I will kill you...!_

" _Fire!_ " Iason ordered, sending a wave of poisonous arrows flying through the air and a few straight into Riki's body.

That did not stop Riki from charging forward, and within seconds he was sinking his teeth and claws into the fleet members and their horses. The creatures released a high pitched shriek of pain as they went down and Riki charged on to the next one, easily avoiding the arrows and weapons.

Raoul stared down from the ledge as he stood next to his brother, seeing it was a losing battle. "The arrows and poison aren't working..."

Iason gritted his teeth, signalling his next few fleet members with swords to charge forward on their useless battle. He watched as Riki sliced one of the men and horses clear in half with his claws before snapping their necks and bones as he gnawed on them. "Raoul..." He turned to stare at his brother. "Leave."

"What?"

"Take Katze and leave." He reached over and touched his brother's shoulder. "I'm not letting you die here."

"But..." Raoul protested, but saw the look in his brother's blue eyes and didn't protest further. "May the gods protect you, my dearest brother..." He turned the horse around and started to gallop away, gripping tightly onto Katze who was sitting in front of him.

Iason turned to look back at Riki, who had just killed the last fleet member, leaving no one to aid him now. The black beast stared up at the Prince, his eyes burning with hate and his body and mouth smothered in blood and his body riddled with arrows that had managed to hit him. "It is just you and I, Riki."

Riki snarled, licking his lips as he slowly crawled forward. _I will rip you limb from limb!_

Iason drew his sword, "Yes. Come here and allow me to punish you for this." He watched as the beast charged towards him, viciously growling and snarling as he leaped. Swinging the blade, Iason managed to slice the beast's chest, causing the creature to crumble down from the blow. "How does it feel, Riki?"

Riki slipped off the ledge and yelped, falling hard on the ground beneath him; several arrows snapping in half or stabbing further into him as he writhed. _Nameless!_ he pleaded as he felt warmth pool from the large gash on his chest. There was also a warm, tingly feeling which seemed to be radiating from the spots he was sliced and shot.

Iason watched as the mongrel thrashed around, trying to roll off it's back and get back to it's feet. It appeared the poisoned arrows had set in, as several spots of the dark beasts body were spasming uncontrollably as the poison ate away at the tissue and flesh. "You are not so mighty now, Riki, are you?" he taunted, walking right up to the beast. He slid his sword into his sheath and stood over top of Riki, grasping roughly onto his large face between his hands.

Riki snarled and snapped his teeth, trying to inflict pain on the Prince, but he couldn't fight the strange sensation that seemed to be shaking his body. _Nameless! I need your help! I'm not recovering from the attacks!_

The blonde ignored the futile attempts, gripping onto the fur within his grasp tighter and giving a shake. "Why?" he demanded. "Why have you done this, Riki? You killed innocent people to spite me."

 _Kill._

 _Kill!_

The beast produced a loud growl, baring his teeth at the Prince as he tried to thrash his way out of the hold, but his body could not connect to his limbs properly. _Kill, must kill. Must kill! Kill! You must kill!_

"Riki," Iason called viciously, his blue eyes piercing into the golden orbs. "Stop hiding in this form and answer me."

Seeing his opportunity, Riki snapped his teeth into Iason's arm. Expecting the blonde to let go, he violently thrashed his head around with as much strength as he could muster, but was shocked as the Prince only tightened his grip as if immune to the pain. _Kill! Kill! Kill!_

" _Riki!_ " Iason thundered, yanking his shredded arm away.

The wolf started to shake violently, it's body starting to disintegrate and reduce back into a human form. The fur started to disappear, tanned skin replacing the black pelt; human limbs started to replace the unnaturally large wolf features. Riki moaned, his body stunned for a moment before he opened his eyes to see Iason towering over him.

Iason reached down and gripped onto the black locks, yanking upwards. "Why have you done this?" he demanded.

Riki stared blankly up at him,somewhere in the back of his mind he was fascinated that the Prince's arm had managed to heal so quickly. Yet his own wounds appeared to have vanished during the transformation. "Let...go..." he hissed, feeling his strength slowly return to his body.

"I will not ask you again, Riki," Iason warned, pulling out a small dagger and pressing the tip to the mongrel's throat.

"You..." Riki started. "You've taken everything from me." He took a deep breath. "I'm simply handing it back." Iason barely had enough time to react as Riki managed to leap forward, pinning him to the ground and starting to strangle him. "You took...everything!" he screamed, wringing the blonde's neck and slamming his head into the ground violently.

Iason grasped onto Riki's arms, attempting to crush the bones, but it seemed as if Riki were oblivious to the pain. "You killed unnecessarily."

"You killed my clan! You killed mongrels an half bloods! You killed everything I held dear to me!" Riki screeched, bordering hysteria as he dug his nails into Iason's flesh. " _Just...fucking die_!"

The Prince gnashed his teeth together, throwing Riki off of him and back onto the ground. "I was not responsible for everything!"

"Don't fucking...!" Riki's body shuddered violently and then arched unnaturally as he returned to his wolf form within a second before he tackled Iason and started to maul him, ripping clean through his armor. _Lie! Don't you dare lie! I'll kill you! Kill you!_

Iason gasped as his body seemed to receive damage, the beasts claws burrowing into his chest and ripping through his organs. He fell back, watching helplessly as Riki charged forward and continued to tear through him. _Why?_ Iason screamed internally. _Why am I not immune?_ A broken moan escaped the Prince's lips as he coughed up blood.

Riki hovered over the now defenseless Prince. _I'll make you suffer as much as I have._

* * *

Iason raised his head from the cave floor, his body screaming with pain as his insides once again regenerated. He had learned that his immunity was not constant and that once his body was hurt, it would return to normal until regenerated. His eyes drifted to the corner, stopping at the hunched over black mass that was whimpering and howling in grief. "Ri...ki..." he whispered.

Riki twisted around violently, once again charging forward and shredding Iason's organs and tearing up his chest again. _No, you don't get to talk!_ He snarled and then swiped at the blonde, sending him falling flat against the cold ground that was soon coated in his blood that drained from his body. He watched Iason gasp and twitch before once again "dying" before he turned away again and resumed his mourning.

 _Father..._ Iason called internally, his mind going blank again.

* * *

Katze started to scream, running away from Raoul once again and into the deep forest.

"Katze!" Raoul roared, chasing after the hallucinating redhead. "Katze, get back here!"

Oblivious to the real world, Katze ran through the nightmare of his own family being killed off around him again and again. Their bodies piled up at his feet and he ran on top of them as he tried to get away from the immortal beasts that were chasing after him. He wasn't going to die! He had to live! He had to live!

Raoul tackled Katze to the ground, trapping him in a harsh embrace as he fought against the struggling young man. "Dammit! Katze, wake up!"

Katze covered his ears, screwing his eyes shut as he shook in terror. "Can't...can't do it! Save me! Save me!"

"Katze!" Raoul called, pressing his forehead to the redhead's. "Look at me, look at me!" He shook his head, but Raoul remained persistent. "Look at me, Katze."

Slowly, the redhead opened his eyes and started to sob as he saw Raoul. "Kill me, please. It's agony! _Just kill me_!"

"I will not."

"Please," he begged.

"No," Raoul denied, kissing the sweat covered forehead. "I am taking you home, and I will heal you."

Katze shook his head. "You can't."

"I will, dammit!" Raoul snapped, but then returned his voice to a soothing tone. "Come, before we are eaten by the forest creatures." He scooped him up and carried him out of the forest and back to the camp he had set up. "I will not give up on you, Katze."

* * *

Iason coughed, his lungs finally regaining air and his flesh sealing up again. He raised his eyes to the two black and gold orbs peering at him. How long had he been here? It had to have been at least five days now. He just kept dying, waking up, dying and then waking up. But Riki didn't seem keen on killing him today. "Riki," he whispered softly. "Please...return to human form and talk to me."

The wolf snarled, walking over and ripping off one of the Prince's arms with an effortlessly movement of clamping his teeth down into the limb. Iason muffled his scream, then panted as his body worked to numb the pain and ease his shock. Riki dragged the limb back to the place he was sitting and laid back down, crunching on the bones and flesh while looking Iason directly in the eyes with each bite.

"I...Is this your revenge? Rip me up piece by piece?" Iason panted. "I understand that you are furious with me. I understand that I pushed you too far." He inhaled a shaky painful breath. "I am sorry."

The crunching stopped, and Riki swiped the limb out of his way, sending it out the entrance to join the other severed limbs that were piling up outside. He kept his gaze pinned to Iason, watching as the arm began to regenerate. A nub of flesh started to grow from the shoulder and slowly got bigger until it was the size of the man's natural shoulder piece.

"Riki..." Iason called, hoping that they had finally reached a spot in time to end this.

Riki growled, huffing and closed his eyes to ignore the Prince.

"Riki, we need to discuss this," Iason urged, grunting as his regeneration had slowed considerably.

The wolf refused to look up at the Prince, leaving him alone and frustrated without answers once again.

* * *

Raoul wrapped his arms around Katze, then took the reins of the horse and guided it down the trail. They were just about back to the Castle lands, as their journey home was slower to ease the stress upon Katze. Raoul felt guilty that he had dragged Katze along to begin with, but the redhead refused to part with him just as he did. He was afraid to leave Katze alone, as he feared he would take his own life to end his madness.

Katze leaned back in his hold, closing his eyes as the breeze blew through his hair and the soft sounds of nature relaxed him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"You keep saying that," Raoul sighed, gently giving him a squeeze. "But you have nothing to be sorry for. You are traumatized from a horrific event, it's natural to be disturbed."

"I'm a burden."

"That matters not," Raoul denied. "I need you. Now that there is practically no one alive in the Tanagura Lands, there is little hope of finding anyone with magic background. The only places left could be the lands of Midas and beyond there." He pulled Katze closer. "We will need to use magic to repair the lands now more than ever, Katze. We will do it together."

Katze nodded softly. "Okay..."

* * *

Iason shivered, the rain outside creating a draft that chilled him and his once again severed limbs to the bone. He fell over, trying to curl into himself for warmth as he began to violently tremble.

Riki raised his head, noticing the nearly frozen Prince and finally felt a bit of guilt pang his heart. He had tortured Iason for several days now, leaving him only when he was dead again to go out and bury his friend's bodies and Kane's. He had been very upset and killed the Prince relentlessly several times a day. The moment he gained consciousness he sent his back into death. But now...he was beginning to accept it and he was growing tired of watching Iason die several times.

 _He is being protected by a guardian angel_ , Nameless voiced. _That is why he_ _is_ _still alive._

 _He has a spirit like you protecting him?_

 _Yes._ Nameless answered. _Shall I kill the spirit?_

Riki debated the idea. _No, not yet._

 _As you wish._

Riki padded over to Iason, stopping before him and felt angry that he was seeking revenge on someone who was incapable of fighting back. He huffed angrily and then curled himself around the Prince to provide him with warmth.

"...Riki?" Iason whispered, reaching out and grasping onto the black fur in a gentle touch with his regenerated arm. Riki rumbled, bringing his tail closer to ensure Iason was completely covered up. "Riki, I am..."

The wolf licked at the Prince's wounds, aiding the healing process for him. _Shut up and rest. I am still angry, but if you die from freezing to death then I will not have killed you solely by myself.  
_

Iason leaned back into the warmth and closed his eyes. "Thank you...Riki..."

* * *

When Iason opened his eyes, he was alone and his body was healed fully, but he was still plagued with exhaustion. He sat up, regaining his senses and trying to comprehend where he was before he started to make his way out of the cave. His eyes scanned the surface, landing on the large wolf who was laying down in the grassy lands that were oddly free of bodies and weapons. "Riki?" he called.

The wolf perked up and then rose to it's feet before making it's way over to him. He plunked down three meters away and growled.

"I need to speak with you, Riki."

The beast huffed, before the body started to shudder and morph faster than before. Soon Riki was sitting there, nude and glaring up at him. "What do you want, you bastard?"

"I need to return to the Castle," Iason explained. "Raoul is most likely there, waiting for my return."

Riki scoffed. "Fine, go. Return to your throne and rule your kingdom of the dead. I've had enough of you. I hate you."

"You are coming with me."

" _No I am not_ ," Riki growled. "I'll kill you for real this time if you think you can force me to come with you."

"I need a way to get back, since you have _killed_ my horse," Iason reminded. "Unless you are too weak in your wolf form to take me back?"

Riki bristled and considered the idea for a moment. "I will take you to the border lands, then you can walk the rest of the way." He added. "And if you dare come find me, I will kill whoever is left alive in that Castle."

"I understand."

* * *

Raoul tentatively opened the doors, cringing as he feared he would smell death, but then remembered that he left over maids and servants had cleaned. He gently tugged Katze inside with him. "Come."

A maid rushed over. "Prince Raoul!" she cried. "Thank the gods!"

The few other servants and maids who had survived hurried down the halls and to the front entrance to marvel at the return of at least one of the Princes. They murmured in surprise, happiness and fear.

"Raoul?" Princess Maia called out softly.

Raoul glanced over to see Iason's servant, Jak, leading her towards him. "Aunt Maia," he sighed in relief, glad to see at least one relative. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. "I apologize for leaving you."

"Where is Iason?" she asked.

Raoul stepped back. "He told us to leave while he killed the beast."

Her face crumbled a bit. "He...when will he return?"

Katze grasped subtly onto Raoul's hand to calm him. "I am not sure, Aunt Maia."

* * *

Riki growled as Iason slipped onto his back, ensuring he was in a position so if he could twist around and kill the Prince if he tried anything. He just wanted to get away from this man now. He ensured that there was no way he would be able to come back as a slave, and gotten revenge by paying him back what he had dished out.

"I'm on, you can go now," Iason informed him.

Riki snorted and leaped forward, running through the grassy lands and heading down the trail he had scouted out. He was faster and stronger than before on his own, and he could count on Nameless for back up. Riki's hope was to have the Prince away from him in two days at most if he balanced his energy right. The sooner he got away, the better.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Raoul inquired, catching the redhead the was frozen at the door to the potion room. They had yet to set foot inside as when they returned, they had a meal and went to rest. "You don't have to go in yet."

Katze shook his head. "I'm fine..."

Raoul wrapped his arms around Katze, and gently led him inside. "I'll find a potion that will help you," he vowed. "And you'll be my partner while Iason reigns." He kissed the redhead's neck. "You'll have nothing to fear ever again."

* * *

Riki approached the borderlands hesitantly, slinking lower in case anyone was looking out. They had arrived in two days just as he had planned, and for some reason the Prince seemed to still be half alive. He had to curl himself around the Prince to keep him from freezing to death, as it seemed that he could not retain his body heat well during the chilly nights with his limited clothing. Iason had made small talk with him, but since Riki never came out of the wolf form he never answered. He had killed small animals for the man, allowing him to eat something after he cooked it on an open flame.

He stopped at the edge, lowering himself further for Iason to get off.

Iason slid down. "I..." he started, but noticed Riki was already turning to leave. "Riki."

Riki paused, growling viciously.

"Where will you go? There is nowhere..."

Riki snarled, turning away and wasting no time he headed in the direction of the badlands, abandoning the Prince.

Iason watched Riki leave him, a feeling of anger and regret stabbing him. If he had been up to par he would've forced Riki to come back with him and used him mercilessly as a weapon. Forcing him to ingest potions he would allow Raoul to create to force him into submission as a tool. He shook his head. No, he would kill Riki for what he had done. Or perhaps he would use him and then kill him?

* * *

"Iason!" Raoul exclaimed, embracing his brother who walked into the Castle. "You're dead on your feet!"

Iason couldn't help but laugh once at the saying. "I am back, Raoul."

"Come, rest before you pass on to the next world!" Raoul grasped onto Iason, guiding him through the hallways and to his room. The maids scurried to the kitchen without being told, ready to prepare a meal for the returning Prince.

"Master!" Jak exclaimed, hurrying over to assist Raoul and help get Iason into the bedroom. "Daryl, grab more blankets!"

Raoul watched the two of them get Iason into the bed. "Take care of him well, or I will personally execute you both!"

* * *

Riki slunk through the deserted lands, his nose crinkling at the faint smell of death. There were still piles of bones everywhere in the lower class villages, and the smell wasn't fading easily. He vaguely wondered who would have to clean up the mess he made of the middle class area?

He crawled up onto the hill that divided the village from the barren territory he called home. A shiver ran up his spine at how quiet it was—he really was the only one here.

 _The others are dead, Chosen One._

 _I know._

 _I am here though._

 _Thanks for that._ Riki headed to the abandoned forest area he and his clan had memorized. He immediately navigated to the cavern that was deep within the side of the small mountainous area, worming his way inside.

 _This is where you will stay?_

 _Yes, the other places still smell of death._

 _Are you satisfied now?_

Riki hesitated. _I'm free, that's all that matters._

* * *

"Iason," Aunt Maia cried, finally touching her nephew's hand. "You're...alive..."

"Yes, I am, " he whispered, gently grasping onto the shaking lady's hand. "I am sorry I left you so suddenly."

"I am just relieved you're alive," she smiled. "I feared the two of you would be separated. You're twins, you need each other."

Iason smiled softly, realizing that he did in fact need Raoul. "Yes, that is true."

"I will leave you and Raoul to talk, as I am sure you have much to discuss," she finally decided, accepting help from Jak who guided her away.

When the door shut, Raoul looked to his brother. "Did you kill the beast?"

"No."

Raoul's eyes widened. "It's still alive and out there?"

"He is through with me, as I am him."

Raoul scoffed. "Until he comes and kills you."

"He will not return," Iason denied. "He fears I will regain my strength and force him to come back, therefore he will stay as far away as possible."

"I'd rather it be dead."

Iason shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Iason," Raoul started, crouching down beside him. "It killed our family. It _killed_ them all and you are going to let it _live_?"

"Until I decide otherwise, yes."

* * *

Riki growled, utterly agitated as he padded again through the deserted lands. He was lonely as hell. There wasn't a single physical soul to transform and talk to. What good was his freedom, when it was void of everything he once had? There was nothing. It was just empty.

 _You have obtained your freedom._

 _I know!_

 _Then why do you wallow?_

 _It's not what I wanted!_

 _But it is freedom nonetheless._

 _I wanted my old freedom back,_ Riki snapped, shifting into his human form and sitting down on a rock. "It's not the same anymore. There is nothing for me...anymore."

 _What shall you do?_

Riki slid his fingers into his hair, frustration taking over. "I don't know anything anymore."

* * *

Raoul and Iason looked up at the maid. "A relative?"

"Yes, Prince Andrew."

Raoul set his vile down and Iason hurried out the door to the entrance. "Uncle Andrew?" Iason called, spotting the man and his servants standing by the opening.

"Ah, my nephews," he exclaimed, striding over to hug them both. "It has been a _long_ time."

Iason backed away. "What brings you here?"

"I am here to see you get crowned as King, Iason," he answered. "I know the ceremony is in a few days—"

"The ceremony is canceled," Raoul interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Prince Andrew questioned.

"Come," Iason instructed. "Have a drink with us and we shall explain."

* * *

Riki paced around the cave in his human form, nearly having a breakdown. He had gone far too long without contact, was barely eating and couldn't bring himself to wander through the small villages anymore as he could still sense death.

 _Chosen One, please calm down._

"There's nothing," he mumbled. "Nothing I can do."

 _Riki, please._

"Even when we are separated he still wins."

 _Riki?_

"If I kill him, he'll have lost, won't he?"

 _You're going to return?_

"He needs to die."

* * *

"What a horrible tragedy," Prince Andrew cried, wiping his tears. "You boys must be so heartbroken. Allow me to help you in any way I can."

"Thank you, Uncle Andrew," Iason answered. "But we already have a plan."

"To kill the beast?"

"And then restore the lands," Raoul piped up.

"You two are working together, how wonderful!" Andrew sniffled. "But please do allow me to help in any way necessary."

Iason nodded. "We will keep that in mind."

"Tonight, may we have a drink to discuss the plans?"

Raoul looked to Iason, then he nodded. "That will work."

"Good," Andrew nodded, holding back a wicked grin. "That will be a _wonderful_ way to start our partnership."

* * *

Katze looked up from mixing the contents in a vile. "You're back."

"Yes," Raoul nodded, then observed what Katze was doing. "What is this for?"

"I think it will cure Princess Maia's blindness," he answered. "It's an old remedy from my family with a few additives. I'm hoping it will work."

Raoul smiled. "Thank you, Katze."

"It's finished, shall we give it to her to try?"

"Of course, I'll take it to her." He grasped onto the liquid. "She is still skiddish about others' presences, so perhaps wait until I return. If something happens, I will come get you."

Katze nodded. "I'll wait here."

* * *

Riki crawled up along the path that led to the Castle in his wolf form. He paused as he smelled something very familiar—death. Except it was fresh and feminine, Princess Maia? The scent he had encountered once before was tainted with death. And there was another, a male one with the female one. He then could smell more and more blood being shed in other parts of the Castle, but the main one was coming from the balcony area that had it's doors open. He crept along the Castle walls, following the scent and stopped at a balcony that was too high for him to jump to in his wolf form.

He transformed back into human, then started scaling the walls and peeked into the room and was stunned by what he saw. There was a man, he had no idea who he was, standing over the green eyed Prince with a bloodied knife in one spot and then noticed Princess Maia had her throat completely sliced open and her blood was pooling on the floor.

"So sorry about this, my boy," Prince Andrew sighed. "But now that your Mother is gone, the throne belongs to me."

The green eyed Prince pressed his hand to his neck, trying to stop the blood flow. An orb of light formed beneath his hands as he attempted to use magic to heal himself. "You...won't succ...eed."

"Naughty boy," the man laughed, stabbing the blonde in the chest. "Magic is forbidden—"

"No!" a voice screamed, startling both Riki and the man. Riki looked up at the redhead who had accompanied Raoul, standing there trembling in terror before rushing forward and starting to fight off the murderer. "You son of a bitch!"

Prince Andrew simply laughed, fighting off the weaker man. "You won't ruin my plans."

Riki slipped silently onto the balcony, reaching out to the holder that was sitting just beside the door. He grasped onto the arrow and bow, readying them without a sound. He watched as the man was about to stab the redhead to silence him and pulled back the bow string.

"Farewell you useless—"

 _Thud!_

Riki sent the arrow flying through the air and straight into his back, and piercing out the other side in the general location of his heart. He watched the man falter, but wobbling and falling backwards onto the floor in shock.

Katze stared up at Riki, terror in his eyes. "Y...you..."

Prince Andrew started to cough up blood while spasming. "H...how?"

"Raoul," Katze cried, pressing his hands to his quickly dying partner's wounds. "I'll heal you, just hold on!"

Riki padded past the death as if in a trance, following the scent of blood that was mingling with death. It was a scent he was all to familiar with, one that had changed several times due to the emotions the person was feeling. It was often tainted with a scent of anger, but now it was tainted with a scent of hopelessness and despair. He wandered through the halls, his heart aching as he saw Jak and Daryl lying in pools of blood along with other maids and servants. Riki finally stopped in front of a wooden door which the strong scent was behind and forced it open.

His eyes adjusted and he saw the Prince sitting on the floor, his side punctured in numerous places and his legs chopped off by a weapon. His body was not regenerating. He looked up to Riki, shock clear in his eyes while he panted in agony. "R...R..ik...i?"

The mongrel stood there for a moment, his eyes skimming the blood and severed limbs and the bones sticking out. "Why?" he whispered. "Why aren't you healing?"

Iason's lips twitched in a smile. "I... don't know."

Riki ground his teeth, his nose working past the scent of blood to detect something sour that was mingling in the wounds. He looked closer and realized that the bloodied areas were bubbling from whatever chemical was used.

"You!" a voice shouted and Riki looked into the halls to see armed servants running towards him.

Riki growled, leaping forward and swiftly tearing through the men as he detected Iason's and the others' blood upon the blades they were holding. _How dare you! I was supposed to kill him!_ The man beneath him screamed and screamed until he became still just as the other one had had killed. Riki stopped and swiped them away with his paw, sending them into the wall with a loud crash and cracking of bones.

He padded back into the room, staring down at the Prince and was concerned by the emotions running through him. He started to lap at Iason's wounds, hoping that it would help heal him, but pulled back with a snarl as whatever was eating away at the Prince stung his tongue wickedly. He growled and looked to the Prince whose condition was worsening.

 _Nameless, can you heal him?_

 _No._

 _Where's his guardian angel?_

 _It's unable to help him as it lacks connection to the human realm currently._

 _Then I shall be the same. You are dismissed._

Riki ground his teeth, then morphed back into his human form and blocking out Nameless. "You're really dying this time?"

"It seems so," Iason answered back calmly.

"Everyone else is dead as well," Riki told him.

A sad expression flew over Iason's features briefly. "He...killed them...all?"

Riki nodded. "But I killed him after I saw he killed Princess Maia."

Iason nodded. "Thank y...uug."

Riki ground his molars. "You...you ruined my freedom."

The Prince's lips twitched into a painful smile. "You... ruined my family and kingdom."

"And now you're still going to have won," Riki hissed, gripping onto his head. "Now you're dead and there is nothing left at all. You've stolen everything and you still are on top because I'm the only one suffering!"

Iason reached his hand out weakly. "Riki?"

Riki shot a glare up at him. "What? What do you want now?"

"Will you end my life?"

Riki blinked. "W...what?"

"Do you not want me dead?" he inquired. "I am not dead as of yet, so why don't you end it? Would you have not gained your revenge?"

"But then I'm alone and suffering!"

Iason was quiet for a moment, then pulled out a blade from a hidden compartment. "Shall we perish... together then?" he asked softly. "You kill...haa...me while I kill you. You've got your vengeance...kuu...and your suffering ends while mine ends as well."

* * *

Raoul reached up to Katze who was still trying to save him. "En...ough..." he whispered.

"No! I'm not giving up, dammit!" Katze screamed, trying another healing spell. He had managed to get Raoul's throat healed, but the rest of his wounds were rejecting the healing.

"Thank you, Katze."

"Don't say that!" he snapped. "Don't you dare say that!"

Raoul's lips twitched. "I...love you..." His hand started to slip from the redhead's grasp as his eyes closed.

"No!" Katze screamed, watching helplessly as the life before him slipped away. "No, no, you can't! You said you were going to heal...to..." He broke into sobs as he felt Raoul's body start to lose heat. "D...on't...don't leave me..."

He looked around, grasping onto the dagger that had been used to kill his partner. "I don't...want to bring the magic back...to a world without you." He slid the blade between his ribs and laid down upon Raoul's chest, his blood seeping onto the Prince's body. He gasped, but held back his screams and brought his lips to the pale ones. "Wait for me..."

* * *

Riki crawled up onto Iason's lap that now had no feeling, allowing the Prince to wrap an arm around him. "Am...your legs..." he trailed.

"I...can't feel them," he answered, suddenly feeling relaxed while holding onto the mongrel. "I...I wish..." He paused, trying to regain his breathing and ability to speak. "...I hadn't...hurt you."

The mongrel felt his chest tighten, unable to find a retort.

"You...won't believe me..." he wheezed, the chemicals starting to attack his lungs. "I...I loved...y...you."

Riki ground his teeth, tears springing up into his eyes. "How...how could you love...a slave?"

Iason's lips twitched. "You...couldn't ever...be a slave, Ri...ki."

"Why?" Riki cried, grasping onto the blonde's shoulder. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Y...you have to kno...w." He weakly raised the blade. "N...not as M...Master and slave."

Riki frowned, but realized what Iason meant and guided the blade to his heart. "As... equals?" he whispered, his tears clouding his vision.

Iason smiled softly, kissing the tear stained cheeks. "Yes..."

Riki gasped as he helped the blade puncture his chest, easing into his body and releasing warm crimson. "Uurk..." he gasped, clutching onto Iason as he could feel his systems panicking and stopping.

Iason pressed his lips to the tanned forehead and feebly pulled Riki closer. "I love...y...you, Ri...k...i..."

Riki laid his head down under Iason's chin, blood trailing down his lips. "I...do t...too."

The Prince felt the boy still in his arms, and tears welled up in his eyes as he realized Riki had already passed on without him. He had gotten his revenge as he had left him suffer alone and with the guilt of knowing he killed the one he had grown to love. _Please, Father. Let me go to him,_ he pleaded. _I need him._ He felt a wave of ease rush over him and his mind began to go blank as the air was stolen from his lungs and was suddenly surrounded by nothing but white and saw a black beast standing in the distance looking back at him. _Wait for me, Riki...  
_


End file.
